


Один неудачный день

by aleks_neko



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko





	Один неудачный день

— Аф!

«Аааа… Ч-черт! День будет хреновым, раз Садахару будит меня», — подумал Гинтоки, проснувшийся на диване в офисе Йорозуи. 

— Кагура! Накорми свою псину!

Ответом была тишина.

— Аф!

Лениво соскребая себя с дивана, он попытался вспомнить, что планировали его друзья на сегодня: «Кагура с Сого где-то разборки устраивает: слышал же вчера, как эта парочка садистов договорилась о встрече. Шинпачи, наверное, скоро придет, если еще не отравился тамагояки своей сестрицы Отае. Интересно, она свою стряпню ела хотя бы раз? А может, на очередной концерт Текарады Оцу пошел…» 

Он достал из холодильника молоко, захлопнул дверку ногой, и, попивая его прямо из пакета, насыпал корм для пса.

Гинтоки вообще не понимал как этот большой, размером со шкафчик, пес, вечно дрыхнувший в одной из комнат, стал неотъемлемой частью команды.  
После того, как Садахару умял две миски корма, Гинтоки, допив любимый напиток, собрался на прогулку.

— Садахару! — крикнул он у выхода и помахал поводком.

— Аф! — откликнулся песик и радостно подпрыгнул на месте, грозя проломить пол.

После прогулки с Садахару, который периодически тормозил и пытался сделать кучу в неположенном месте, окончательно разозлившийся на весь мир Гинтоки решил развалиться за столом, чтобы почитать очередной номер Джампа.

— День явно летит к чертям, — сказал он вслух, обнаружив на столе стопку счетов за прошлый месяц. 

— У Йородзуи сегодня выходной? — послышался из-за дверей ехидный, до ужаса знакомый голос…

Раздвинув седзи*, в комнату вошел один из Ято, брат Кагуры. 

Камуи. Рыжая хвостатая сволочь.

В черном чеонгсаме** и белых шароварах, с зонтиком на плече, со своей вечной ухмылочкой и весельем, искренне плещущимся в глазах, он казался изящной фарфоровой куклой, каких жены богачей любят ставить на каминные полки. С самой их встречи, которая произошла в Йошиваре, Гинтоки думал, что таких сумасшедших, застрявших между двумя мирами: нормальным и миром психопатов — не бывает. 

«Я из тех, кто оставляет самый лакомый кусочек напоследок. Другими словами, ты заслужил мою симпатию. Постарайся залечить свои раны. Смотри не умирай... пока я сам тебя не убью», – всплыло в воспоминаниях.

«По мою душу явился. День сегодня однозначно не задался».

— Пришел убить меня? — откинувшись на спинку кресла, спросил Гинтоки.

— Какой догадливый самурай, – и снова эта ехидная улыбочка. — Я же говорил, что приду за тобой.

Гинтоки не ответил. Они смотрели друг на друга молча, ощущая растущее в комнате напряжение. 

Спустя пару секунд веселье исчезло из ярко-синих глаз Камуи, и он, прервав обмен взглядами, подошел к стене, на которой висели катана и несколько кунаев вокруг нее. Подарки от двух разных людей, которым в свое время помогла Йорозуя. Увидев, как Ято протянул руку к катане, Гинтоки насторожился, ожидая нападения. 

«Подарок Хиджикаты, чтоб его! И этот еще… Беспринципная сволочь», — Гинтоки настороженно следил за Камуи, снимающего катану.

— Хороша… Идеальный вес, рукоятка, лезвие. Все, как и должно быть, — сказал тот, взвесив ее на руке. Вытащив катану из ножен, пробежался ловкими тонкими пальцами по клинку, отмечая высочайшее качество. 

Катана действительно была произведением искусства, и Гинтоки был, мягко говоря, удивлен, получая ее из рук Хиджикаты. Но замком настоял на своем, ответив: «Ты ее заслужил. Спасибо за помощь». Сколько бы он не думал о смысле поступка майонезного маньяка ничего в голову не приходило, и Гинтоки перестал заморачиваться над этим. Камуи, оторвавшись от созерцания великолепно заточенного лезвия, повернулся к Гинтоки: 

— Подарок? — и, не дождавшись ответа, бросил ему катану. — Ну так пусть она послужит тебе.

Гинтоки вскочил с кресла, ловя катану, и едва успел отвести от себя стремительно опускающийся зонт рыжего Ято, который с легкостью приземлился перед ним стол. Камуи явно хотел убить его одним ударом и не ожидал, что тот, кто с большим трудом, но одолел Короля Ночи сможет отвести от себя атаку.

«Одним махом не вышло. Чего и ожидалось, от того кто смог победить одного из Ято» — ехидно улыбнулся своим мыслям Камуи.

«Да он на мне живого места не оставит. И как назло, сегодня солнца нет — не получится сделать то же, что в Йошиваре», — безнадежно подумал Гинтоки и тут же получил такой сильный удар в живот, что отлетел к стене.

Камуи одновременно с этим отскочил в противоположную сторону. Усмехнувшись, он изящно поклонился, поставил свой зонт и на этот раз снял со стены один из кунаев.

— Йошиварские кунаи? — неподдельное удивление отразилось на его лице, затем он подкинул один, пробуя на вес, и продолжил. — Неплохие у тебя друзья, однако.

Взяв еще несколько, он метнул их один за другим в Гинтоки, который привалившись спиной к столу, отходил от удара.  
Почти все удалось отбить, кроме последнего – он все же успел воткнуться в левое плечо. «Не стоило принимать подарок от Цукуе и Хьякка, впрочем, как и от Хиджикаты», — подумал Гинтоки. 

— Ч-черт! — полыхнувшая огнем в плече, боль была более чем ощутимой. 

«Ну, давай же, разозлись хорошенько», — по-прежнему сверкал издали улыбкой Камуи.

«Испоганил мне день и радуешься?! Рыжая сволочь!» — Гинтоки поднялся, опираясь на катану, вытащил нож из плеча и приготовился к атаке.

— Могу подойти ближе, если уж надо, — съехидничал Камуи.

«Хочешь поиграть? Сейчас устроим», — Гинтоки ослепительно улыбнулся, и Камуи, почувствовав накатившую злобу, схватил зонтик и ринулся в атаку. 

Следующие несколько минут комната наполнилась скрежетом, стуком, треском ломающейся мебели. Противники не поддавались друг другу, отбивая, отводя удары, периодически задевая друг друга. 

— Хе, ты явно послабее моей сестрички будешь, — съязвил Камуи после особенно удачного удара в солнечное сплетение, стирая кровь с задетой катаной щеки. 

— Кха… — пытаясь выровнять дыхание, сплюнул в сторону Гинтоки.

— Недолго тебе осталось, да?.. — продолжил язвить Камуи, на котором схватка не отразилась никак — даже дыхание не сбилось.

Не успев договорить, он оказался на полу. На спине. Секунду спустя, рядом с лицом вонзилось лезвие катаны.

— Долго острить будешь? — тяжело дыша, спросил Гинтоки, оседлав соперника и держа одной рукой за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя.

— Хахаха! — раздался полубезумный смех в ответ. Откинув зонт в сторону, Камуи нежно одной рукой погладил щеку Гинтоки, рисуя на ней кровавые разводы, а пальцами другой зарылся во вьющихся волосах. — Неужели ты думал, что я просто хочу убить тебя, не получив сначала удовольствия? — прошептал он. — Это моя ма-а-ленькая страсть, — обвил ногами за талию и прижался всем телом.

— Что вам всем от меня надо, придурки?! — хрипло спросил Гинтоки, пытаясь уйти от прикосновений.

— То, что и всегда – прекрасный бой и…

— Что еще?!

— Хм… И возможно что-то большее… — резко извернувшись, Камуи вырвал катану и отбросил ее в сторону. После этого, пока Гинтоки не опомнился, уложил его на спину и сел на бедра, ограничивая в движениях, а здоровую руку сжал мертвой хваткой и пригвоздил к полу, не упуская из виду раненую.  
— Например, это? — склонившись над лицом, он провел языком по окровавленной щеке. — Ммм… Вкусно… А как тебе это? — неторопливо сделал пару движений бедрами, давая пленнику ощутить давно сдерживаемое возбуждение.

Внутри Гинтоки все кипело от злости из-за того, что этот юнец с ним с такой легкостью вытворял. 

– Никак, – с нескрываемым отвращением в глазах, ответил он на вопрос, попытавшись освободиться из железной хватки.

Камуи же это совершенно не тронуло, он только рассмеялся, ощутив попытки вырваться.

— Занятные у тебя глаза, самурай, – сказал он тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего и, наклонившись к уху, прошептал. — Думаешь, что вот сейчас убью тебя, раз пришел?

«А то ты развлекаться явился…» — читалось во взгляде Гинтоки.

Воцарившуюся тишину вдруг нарушил громкий стук в дверь.

— Босс! Вы тут? — раздался голос Окиты, который был перебит возмущенным возгласом Хиджикаты. 

— Сого, ты что вообще тут забыл? Ты вообще должен быть… 

— Малявка! — вклинился девичий голос. 

— Убью! — и тут же послышались грохот и ругательства.

— О, сестричкин голос! Что ж, тебе повезло сегодня… — услыхав нежданных гостей, Камуи поморщился, словно открыл упаковку с протухшей едой. — Жаль сегодня не получится доиграть, — и, снова лизнув щеку Гинтоки, продолжил — Ммм.. я буду помнить этот вкус… — после чего, свободной рукой ударив пленника в раненое плечо, оставил его, скрючившегося от боли, лежать на полу.

Подняв ставни окна, Камуи подобрал зонтик, вскочил на подоконник и обернулся с улыбкой:

— Тебе есть над чем поработать, а игру мы закончим в другой раз…

— Иди к черту! — слабо огрызнулся Гинтоки.

— Не смей умирать раньше, чем я за тобой приду, — прошипел тот в ответ и выпрыгнул на задний двор.

Кое-как оправившись от болезненного удара в раненое плечо, Гинтоки поднялся.

— Кхе… Еще чего, разрешение умереть у тебя просить должен, — мысленно возмутился он, смотря на окно, в котором исчез Камуи.

— Китайка! Отцепись от меня! Сого! Убери пушку, ты сейчас тут разнесешь все! — доносилось с улицы.

— И эти идиоты пришли, чтоб вконец уделать остаток дня… — думал Гинтоки, направляясь к выходу и опираясь здоровым плечом о стену. — Хотя они лучше, чем некоторые длиннохвостые отморозки…

Притормозив перед выходом, он собрал остатки сил и резким движением раздвинул входные двери.

— Что вы здесь за балаган устроили?! И так день ни к черту, так еще и вы тут херней занимаетесь! — с ходу заорал он на троицу, сбившуюся перед дверьми.

— Гин-сан! Босс! Что с вами? Кто тебя так уделал? — тут же оживилась кучка придурков, вмиг забыв про свои распри.

«Все-таки день был не таким уж и ужасным», — улыбнувшись про себя, подумал Гинтоки несколько часов спустя, окруженный заботливыми переругивающимися «малышами», которых периодически урезонивал сидящий в углу комнаты и нервно курящий Хиджиката.


End file.
